High-performance computer (“HPC”) systems typically include many processors, each with its own local memory. At least some pairs of the processors are interconnected via links, i.e. across a network, to enable each processor to access memory (“non-local memory”) of each, or at least some, of the other processors. However, there may be contention for access to a resource, such as the local memory of a node, and a processor of the node may be limited by the amount of data it can process concurrently. An arbitration scheme may be employed to determine which received resource request is to be granted access to the node resource at a given time.